


Don't go where I can't follow

by shenshen77



Series: Multifandom Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: Spoilers for episode 68 “Cloak and Dagger”Day 2 of Whumptober 2018, prompt was "Bloody hands". It's THAT scene, you know? I made myself have feelings!





	Don't go where I can't follow

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Critical Role, so of course it had to be Vex and Percy and THIS scene. I love them both so much and they kept breaking and mending my heart and it was a joy to see them both grow. Thanks again so much to frea_o for her feedback, you’re the best!

“I won’t leave him!” she yelled, her voice shaky.

Vex'ahlia’s hands were covered in blood, so much blood. Percy’s blood.

“You can’t die. Please, Percy,” she whispered as she cast yet another healing spell. “I still need to tell you so much.”

There was no reply, his features remained lax and lifeless. Her heart broke, joining the shards of Glintshore.

“We’ll kill her together! For Percy!” Scanlan yelled as Ripley raged in the magical sphere he held her in.

Her vision obscured by tears, her hands sticky with his blood, she released her hold on Percy and gently laid him down. Facing his murderer she got up, inhaled deeply and raised Fenthras, nocking an arrow.


End file.
